Whitney Tribute:Shushkowitz
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a story of how Harry and Jenna find out about the future for their characters Mike and Tina. This is the first one-shot about this story. The other one is based on the Mike and Tina version.


Mark and I were walking back to the line of trailers from our workout when saw Ryan knocking on every door delivering the scripts we had been waiting for. Ever since we all had heard about Whitney's death, Ryan told us we would be doing a tribute episode and last week he told us it would also be the episode where we find out what every character will be doing after graduation. Everyone had been anxiously waiting to see their storylines and how big of a role we would have next year. The issue I was most wondering was the relationship status for Mike and Tina. I have always been a big supporter of their relationship and didn't want to see it end because of something like a graduation keeping them apart for a few months.

"Here you are guys, I hope you enjoy the story we decided on." Ryan said to us as he handed the binders to Mark and me. "Well off to our trailers now", Mark said as he started walking towards his but I stayed still. "I promised Jen that we would read ours together. We want to find out what happens with Mike and Tina at the same time." He rolled his eyes but shouted later to me before turning the other way. I turned to walk towards Jen's trailer and already heard some shouting coming from the trailers I was passing. Making it to her trailer, she threw the door open before I even had a chance to knock on the door. "Where have you been? I got my script 5 minutes ago." She yelled pulling me into the trailer. Pulling me all the way down to the small bed that each trailer has and we laid on our stomachs next to each other as we flipped open the binders.

We had already read 10 pages in before we got to any lines for either of us. "Alright, now we are getting somewhere." I said as Jen snuggled a little closer to me and we started to read over the lines.

_Puck, Mike, and Tina walk into the choir room._

_Puck: You mean to tell me that you would rather hang out with your girlfriend than have one last boys night playing Black Ops?_

_Mike: Yes, I would rather spend tonight with my hot girlfriend in an empty house while my parents are out of town than play video games._

_Puck: Whipped…Tina has you completely whipped man._

_Tina: You do know I'm right here?_

_Mike and Tina's phones beep. They both look down to read the messages._

_Tina: Your mom wants us to meet her for a family dinner at Breadstix?_

_Mike: (looking confused) Yeah I guess so. It must be something big; they are supposed to be on the road at 6._

_Mr. Shue calls class to order._

"What is the big news going to be?" Jen squealed and started to flip ahead to find out. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You are supposed to be patient and read through the entire script." I told her and she just stuck her tongue out at me. I went ahead and started to flip through the pages to find out what the big news was as well. "Found it! Turn to page 16." She called out and waited for me to find it.

_Mike and Tina walk into Breadstix and see Mike Sr. and Julia sitting at a booth and walk over to them._

_Julia: Hi sweetheart and Tina it is so great to see you again. (Mike and Tina sit down)_

_Tina: It's so great to see you too. _

_Mike: Mom, Dad what is going on? You are supposed to be heading to Chicago by now._

_Mike Sr. and Julia look at each other and Julia pulls an envelope out of her bag and hands it to Mike._

_Julia: We got this in the mail today and thought it might be nice for us all to be here when you open it._

_Mike takes envelope slowly and flips it over to read the NYU address on it. Mike opens it and pulls letter out to read it._

_Mike: Dear Michael Chang Jr., We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into the Dance Program of NYU. _

_Tina pulls Mike in for a hug as he looks stunned and Mike Sr. gives Julia a kiss on her cheek as they all are clapping and cheering._

_Mike Sr.: Congrats son, I'm so proud of you!_

_Julia: I knew you could do it Mike._

_Tina: Congrats Mike_

_Mike looks into Tina's eyes._

_Mike: (holds up letter while he talks) this is all because of you. I love you Tina and thank you._

_Mike pulls Tina in a short but deep kiss._

_Mike Sr.: Now let's eat so we can hit the road._

_Julia: When we get back, we will start working on the arrangements for moving you to NYC._

_Mike looks upset now._

_Mike: What is going to happen to us? (Looking at Tina)_

_Tina: We will talk about it later._

"Well at least we know you are going to New York." Jen said when we made it to the end of the page and it switched over to something going on with Puck and Rachel. "Yeah that's great but I thought we were supposed to find out about what will happen to their relationship this episode." I said looking a little upset myself. "I know. Let's keep reading." She told me as she wrapped her arm around mine as she went back to reading. It was weird at first when she just casually touched me or linked our arms together or anything but it didn't anymore. I always thought holding hands with someone meant that they were your girlfriend or wife but had never realized that your best friend could do the same thing and have it mean nothing more than comfort. The only problem I had was that Jen holding onto my arm gave me goose bumps that Shelby didn't. "I found it!" Jen said and then pulled her binder so that it was in front of both of us.

_Mike and Tina at Mike's house. Tina is starting to walk up the steps to Mike's room as Mike follows and starts to sing. "Can I have this kiss forever?" Walk, flirt, and make out while singing the song. Will improve on set._

_After song ends, zoom in to find both of them under covers of Mike's bed._

_Mike: I meant every word of that song. (Kisses Tina's shoulder)_

_Tina: So did I Mike. I know it's going to be hard but I don't want to break up. It will only be a year and we will still keep in touch._

_Mike: Sounds great to me. Goodnight Tina, I love you. _

_Mike then rolls backwards to turn the light off and snuggle back into Tina._

I looked up then to see Jen with a few tears in her eyes. "That is perfect! Just how I always thought it should be. What do you think?" She asked me at looked right into my eyes. "I love it. They couldn't have written it better." I told her and a smile crossed her face. "I do have one request… Can I please see the abs during the song?" She asked with her pouting face and I couldn't help but laugh. "If I show them to you right now, can we save me from the embarrassment of having it do it on public TV?" "I think I could agree to that." She said as I rolled my eyes but sat up to take my shirt off. I threw it on the floor in front of her bed and she just stared at my chest. "Doesn't Mike have a good 6 pack too?" I asked confused by her fascination with only my abs. "Yeah he does but yours are much better." She replied moving her hand to touch my muscles. Without realizing it, her touch made my eyes roll back and gripped my hands around her waist. "I think we should practice for the song. We want to make it look believable." She said moving slightly closer to me. "Absolutely, we have to make the audience believe that we are completely in love with each other." I said as I tightened my grip on her waist. "Yes because Mike and Tina are completely in love and we need to act as if we love each other just as much." I started to lean towards her and she started to fall back against the mattress. "I could act as if I was completely in love with you. It shouldn't be that hard." I told her as she was now lying on her pillow and I was over top of her. She didn't reply but pulled my face down to hers and met my lips with hers. Her hands were roaming all over my bare chest and even leaving a few small scratch marks on my back. "Are we really?" She began to ask, "Hell yes. I've always wanted to." I replied and removed her shirt as I dropped my pants and just stood there in just my boxers.

"Let me run into Jen's trailer to see if Shum wants to come play some ball with us too." I said as Cory, Chord, and Kevin were waiting for me by the basketball court. I walked up the two steps and knock on Jen's door but there was no answer. After I knocked for the third time, I opened the door and walked in to see what they were doing. Before I had realized what was going on, I saw Shum's back facing me on Jen's bed and her legs were wrapped around his body and I saw him throw her bra on the floor then. My jaw fell open at the same time that Jenna had looked over Shum's shoulder. "Mark? What are you doing here?" She shrieked. Jenna grabbed a small blanket next to her and wrapped herself up with it as Shum turned around to start putting his clothes back on. "Look this isn't at all what you think…" Shum started before I held my hand up to stop him. "I'm not your mom. You two can do whatever you want but just decide if that means hurting the other two or not. We will miss you at basketball today." I said over my shoulder as I started to walk out. "I don't want to go." I heard Shum say. "I don't want you to go either." Jenna replied and then I heard them kissing again. I was just about to shut the door when I heard Shum say one last thing. "I love you Jen"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is one part of pair of stories. This obviously was the Shushkowitz version and the other is the Tike version. Please let me know what you thought about the story. Thanks **


End file.
